dongeng sebelum tidur
by shazukivvf
Summary: pada suatu sore di sungai, seekor ikan bersisik perunggu menggoda dell dengan genit, suaranya mirip momo.


**vocaloid (c) yamaha corporation**

no commercial profit gained.

.

-00-

.

Suatu hari Dell pergi ke sungai. Di sana, dia bertemu ikan yang bisa bicara. Dell mengamati, ikannya bersisik perunggu. Dell pun berniat meninggalkannya karena berpikir ikan itu tidak bisa dimakan. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Dell pernah berpikir, bagaimanakah warna suara takdir ketika berkata. Mungkin suara si ikan ketika menghentikan langkahnya adalah salah satu bentuk suara takdir.

"Hei, Ganteng."

Tentu saja Dell terkejut; karena selama ini yang menyebut dirinya ganteng hanya ibunya. Dell membuka tasnya, mencari di buku biologi: _apakah mata ikan itu rabun_. Atau, Dell berpikir, mungkin dia memang sebenarnya ganteng.

Tapi setelah nyaris setengah jam Dell mencari-cari, pada akhirnya dia baru sadar bahwa dia adalah anak IPS dan tidak punya buku biologi. Maka Dell membuat kesimpulan bahwa ikan saja tahu dia ganteng, apalagi gebetannya. Itu, gebetannya yang bernama Momo, anak juragan ikan di kampung nelayan mereka.

"Bang, kawinin aku," tiba-tiba si ikan berkata lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, suara ikan itu kok ... mirip suara Momo. Dell mendadak merinding kalau-kalau _long-last_ gebetannya entah bagaimana berubah jadi sesosok ikan bersisik perunggu. Tapi Dell berharap begitu, sih—soalnya itu berarti Momo meminta untuk dikawini, 'kan.

"Kamu siapa?" Dell memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Aku ..." Ikan perunggu memberi jeda yang terasa ganjil. "Jodohmu," lanjut si ikan dengan nada yang amat dalam.

Dell berpikir; apakah ini artinya dia apes karena jodohnya ikan, atau beruntung karena jodohnya Momo. Tunggu, itu pun kalau si ikan benaran Momo. Kalau si ikan ternyata Kaito, apalagi Gakupo, berarti Dell memang apes. Gakupo pernah bilang naksir Dell, jangan-jangan dia rela jadi ikan demi Dell— _kan jijik_.

"Maaf, ikan misterius yang budiman," kata Dell sesopan mungkin, "saya masih manusia normal yang memilih berjodoh dengan sesama manusia."

Si ikan bersisik perunggu mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan manja. "Pernah dengar legenda pangeran kodok?"

"... pangeran kudisan yang mati disamber gledek itu?" Dell mengerut ngeri.

"... hah jadi pangeran kodok itu kudisan?" si ikan balik bertanya. Padahal, maksudnya si ikan kan biar dia dicium Dell gitu. Tapi yang bersangkutan justru membawa-bawa penyakit kudis ... _emang si pangeran kodok benaran berkudis?_

Sejujurnya Dell asal ceplos soal disamber gledek—siapa tahu ikan tadi benar langsung lenyap disamber gledek dan Dell bisa hidup bahagia selama-lamanya dengan Momo.

"Kalau ada yang mau kawinin aku ...," si ikan bicara dengan jeda yang dramatis, berharap Dell kepo. Dan dia berhasil; Dell tidak jadi hengkang dari sana begitu saja. "... aku bakal berubah ... jadi kodok."

Dell bergidik, siap berlari pulang dan menganggap dia tidak pernah bertemu ikan aneh, lalu menikah dengan Momo. Mereka menikah di bawah lonceng, di atas kapal nelayan paling megah sejagat kampung. Itu jelas jauh lebih baik dari pada menikah dengan ikan (yang nantinya akan menjadi kodok); lagipula mereka akan menikah di mana.

Lalu Dell sadar, menikah dengan Momo itu hanya delusinya setiap malam. Lagipula, demi sisik perunggu si ikan misterius, mereka masih umur anak sekolah! Sekarang Dell hanya harus sejenak melupakan delusinya dan segera kabur dari si ikan perunggu kemudian pergi ke perpustakaan terdekat untuk meminjam buku biologi.

Di tengah jalan, ia bertabrakan dengan Gakupo. Tidak masalah sih, tapi, yang membuat Dell nyaris melotot adalah figur Momo di belakang Gakupo, tengah memeluk sejumlah buku.

Memang sepertinya dia jodoh dengan Momo, batinnya ketika melihat sebuah buku paket biologi sampul biru di dekapan Momo (Dell juga ingin didekap).

"Mo, pinjem bukunya dong." Dell bersyukur dia tidak salah bicara jadi _Mo dekap aku dong_ atau semacamnya.

Yang diajak bicara mengerjap bingung sebelum bertanya balik, "Momo siapa?"

Dell mengucek-ngucek matanya, siapa tahu akibat delusi tadi dia salah mengira orang lain sebagai Momo, apalagi kalau ternyata yang mendekap buku itu sebenarnya Kaito dan mata Dell sedang katarak. Tapi berapa kali pun ia mengucek-ucek mata sampai berair-air, sosok itu tetap gebetannya. "Momo ... ya kamu, siapa lagi?"

"Masa ... sih?"

Gakupo ikut-ikutan bicara, "Momo siapa sih, Dell? Lagi delusi ya?"

Ada jeda tidak mengenakkan, Dell menelan ludah tidak mengerti, sebelum gadis itu berucap dengan nada iba yang tidak dibuat-buat, tidak sama sekali, "Dell, Momo kan ... sudah mati."

"Bukannya ...," Gakupo menginterupsi dengan kalimat menggantung, "Momo itu emang ngga pernah ada?"

Untuk beberapa sekon kemudian, Dell tak mengatakan apa-apa, mengingat kunjungannya ke suatu tempat beberapa waktu lalu di mana seseorang berjas putih mengatakan hal yang sama—bagaimana Momo tidak pernah ada. Orang berlabel dokter, orang yang mengaku dokternya walau Dell berkali-kali bilang dia tidak butuh dokter, tidak butuh sama sekali.

"Tadi kamu ... bicara sama siapa di sungai?"

Dell mengerjap; bicara mengenai Momo saja anggapan orang gila sudah melekat, apa lagi jika ia bilang ia baru saja bicara dengan ikan bersisik perunggu. Maka Dell menghabiskan sisa waktu konseling sore itu dengan lebih banyak diam.

Lantas ia memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke sungai, memastikan apa ikan bersisik perunggu tadi benar-benar nyata atau keberadaannya hanya imajinasi seperti halnya Momo.

Tidak ada apa pun di sana—hanya Dell, reruntuhan gedung yang bertebaran di tanah, dan imajinasinya—tidak ada ikan, tidak ada sungai. Dell tertegun amat lama, lalu tertawa kecil seakan itulah lelucon paling buruk sedunia, dan jika kau ada di sana, kau pasti dapat mendengar bagaimana tawanya kian keras dan tak tertahankan; bagaimana tawa Dell diwarnai pedih dan keputusasaan.

 _Dan di tengah reruntuhan bangunan itu pula tawanya habis._

.

-00-

.

 **diselesaikan pada: 20 Juni 2016** (iya udah lama).

 **a/n: abs00rd. ayb. ini cerita estafet dan jatah nulisnya satu kalimat per orang, beneran satu orang cuma satu kalimat lalu dilanjut yang lain, berulang-ulang trus sampe ending. jadi kalo ganti kalimat tu yang nulis dah ganti orang. makanya plotnYA JADI GINI**

/shazukivvf kri in tyty language/


End file.
